Temperature, aging and other factors can lead to a shift in the intensity of light emitted by a light emitting diode (LED). When a light source is formed from a plurality of LEDs, shifts in the intensities of the light source's individual LEDs can lead to a shift in the light source's color point. A shift in a light source's color point may be especially noticeable when LEDs producing light of different wavelengths (e.g., red, green and blue LEDs) are used to create a light source of predetermined spectral balance (e.g., a white light source). U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,550 of Nishimura, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Measuring Spectral Content of LED Light Source and Control Thereof”, discloses how to 1) measure the spectral content of an LED light source using one or more photosensors, and then 2) alter the operating current(s) of one or more of the light source's LEDs in response to the measured spectral content, to thereby maintain the light source's color point.